


Meeting Her Father

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ADORABLE LESBIANS, F/F, MY FIRST MULTICHAPTER ARENT U PROUD, Modern AU, Multichapter, as usual, otherwise idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa's mom raised her alone, and after her 17th birthday, she tells Christa who her father is and why he's been absent. <br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Her Father

[Ymir: When can I come back over?]

[Christa: I don’t know, my mom needs to talk to me. Soon, I think.]

[Ymir: K text me when she leaves]

Forty five minutes later, Ymir reached for her phone as it buzzed.

[Christa: h o l y s h i t Ymir please come over]

Ymir shoved her phone in her pocket, tripping down the stairs.

“I’ll be back later!”

Christa sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Ymir came in quietly, unsure of what had happened.

“Christa?”

She sat up, hands falling into her lap, only able to offer a slight smile to Ymir, shock written on her face.

“Hey…”

“What happened?”

Ymir sat down next to her, picking her hands up, concerned. Christa sighed, flopping over to use Ymir’s lap as a pillow.

“Um… My mom… Well, shit. She told me who my dad is. And why I’ve never met him.”

Ymir stiffened in surprise, looking down at Christa.

“You’re not serious!”

“I am!”

Christa looked away, and Ymir let go of one of her hands to brush her hair back, hoping that it was all okay.

“So…?”

“My fucking father is that famous preacher, Jeremy Reiss.”

Ymir stared at her for a minute, trying to gauge if she was kidding.

“Fuck, Christa… Do you have the full story or is that all?”

“He had an affair with my mom. Shit happened. She got pregnant. They worked out a deal so that my mom wouldn’t tell anyone. Mom waited to tell me until now because she ‘wanted me to be able to make a rational decision’ about it.”

Christa sat up with a long sigh, settling against the arm of the couch, and Ymir watched her carefully, waiting to see if there was more to be said.

“What should I do, Ymir?”

She moved to face her, speaking thoughtfully.

“The way I see it, you have three options. You could do nothing, and continue on. There’s nothing wrong with that.  You could write him a letter, which would probably be the safest and smartest thing to do.  And, you could go see him. The man lives in Sina, right? Not too hard to get to. I’d go with you, Christa. It’s your decision.”

Ymir smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up.  Christa gave her a half-smile, hugging herself. To distract her, Ymir leaned forward to grab the remote, turning the TV on and moving closer to Christa.

“Do you wanna watch something?”

Christa grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch, spreading it over them and snuggling into Ymir.

“I think American Idol recorded last night…”

Ymir put her arm around her, Christa’s soft warmth bringing a smile to her face.

“Fuckin’ sweet! Is the cute girl still in?”

“Yeah, I think she is. As far as I know, anyway.”

Ymir selected the recording, and they watched the show, making stupid comments whenever they could, and Christa was able to distract herself from everything.


End file.
